MU TZU NIBUNNOICHI!
by Furani No Hana
Summary: Cuando MuTzu regrese a Nerima, todos se darán cuenta de que hay cosas acerca de él que no conocian, y que tienen algo en común con Ranma. Es aquí donde comienza la parte divertida de la historia ¡¡Mousse se transforma en chica!
1. ¿Mousse se dio por vencido?

N/a: mi nueva manía: Ranma, y como no iba a escribir algo xD bueno, sobre mi pareja favorita, ia esta bien, una de eias xD Shampoo&Mousse - bien, indicaciones:

.- blah, blah, blah- del personaje XD

.- "pensamientos"- de quien más? Del personaje XD

sin mas les voy con el fic P

Sumario¿Shampoo estudia en al escuela de Ranma y akane¿Mousse se dará por vencido o logrará conquistar a Shampoo? Shampoo&Mousse Akane&Ranma ¿Ryoga&Ukyô&Tsubasa?

* * *

**MU-TZU NIBUNNOICHI**

**Capitulo uno¿Mousse se dio por vencido?**

El sol entraba por la ventana de su habitación, la ventana estaba abierta por lo que la cortina se habría corrido a causa de la brisa matutina. Luego de un largo entrenamiento a mitad de la noche a causa de no poder dormir se levantaba muy agotada directo a la ducha. Eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana y el desayuno estaba servido, su hermana Kasumi lo había preparado especialmente para ella y su compañero de curso y prometido, Ranma. Aun soñolienta, se sirvió su desayuno antes que todos llegaran y se fue sin despedirse de nadie. Kasumi simplemente miro un poco sorprendida y a continuación llamó a todos a la mesa.

.- ¿Qué¿Qué Akane salió sin decir nada?- preguntó Ranma un poco molesto- y ni siquiera me golpeo como todas las mañanas..

.- Esto es serio, yo pensaba que su situación no era tan.. peculiar…- dijo Nabiki dando un sorbo a su té y levantándose de la mesa- como sea Ranma, si no queremos llegar tarde tenemos que..

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Ranma pasó por su lado corriendo a una gran velocidad, tanto así que le levantó la falda del uniforme n/a: o lo que usen ellas --

.- "Esa Akane me las pagará ¡mire que dejarme en casa solo y venirme con su hermana chantajista de Nabiki"- mientras Ranma corría se imaginó la silueta de Nabiki con fotografías de él con su apariencia de mujer diciéndole 'te lo venderé por 1000 yens cada una' y la sonrisa cínica que siempre ponía- "JE! No permitiré que tome más de esas fotos!" Ranma aceleró más su velocidad para llegar justo a la hora cuando comenzaba a sonar el sutil timbre

* * *

.- Entonces tú quieres que yo.. 

.- Señorita Akane por favor se lo ruego- pedía el muchacho de larga cabellera azabache que le llegaba a la cintura de rodillas en el suelo- ¡por favor ayúdeme!

.- Está bien, peor que quieres que haga..

.- Usted solamente dígame como hace para ser correspondida- dijo tomándole las manos para llamar por completo su atención

.- ¿Eh¿Correspondida dices?- preguntó confundida Akane y un poco ruborizada por el extraño acercamiento de Mousse

.- Así es señorita Akane, como bella mujer usted es correspondida por su amado Ranma..

.- ¡MOUSSE!- grito Ranma desde lo alto, separando a Mousse y Akane - por lo que veo a ti no te bastó con la paliza del otro día- dijo el muchacho listo para la pelea

.- Je, claro que no, Ranma, yo no me doy por vencido con tanta facilidad..- dijo Mousse de la misma manera

.- Ranma? Ranma, eres tú!

.- ¿Qué?- el chico muy sorprendido observaba a la bella chica de cabellera larga y de color de color morado n/a: ia, esto me costó mucho, no sé que onda conmigo, XD ia me puse a buscar colores parecidos al color de pelo de Shampoo y quede traumada- ¿Qué haces tu aquí Shampoo?

.- ¿Pues que no es obvio mi querido Ranma? Vine a visitarte- contestó ella muy feliz y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Qué daría él por ser llamado así. Por estar en el lugar de Ranma y ser abrazado con tanta ternura en su mirada, pero no, no era correspondido. Por más que intentara llegar a su corazón, ella siempre tenía una manera sutil para rechazarlo si quedar mal frente a los demás, pero en el fondo despreciándolo de la manera más dolorosa que hubiese existido. Mientras observaba la escena perdido en su espacio tiempo, se dio cuenta que todos lo observaban de una manera poco usual.

.- ¿Ah? Lo siento, yo debo marcharme..- Mousse se fue sin decir ni una sola palabras más, dándole la espalda a todos y desapareciendo misteriosamente entre los árboles.

.- Que raro es ese tipo..- comentó Shampoo una vez se había marchado

.- Si, pero más raro es que no se haya lanzado al suelo pidiendo una oportunidad..

Todos observaban los árboles, hasta que escucharon nuevamente como sonaba el timbre de la escuela y se apresuraron a entrar a clases, ya que ninguno quería pasarse toda la hora fuera del salón.

* * *

.- "Me pregunto por que Mousse no salió persiguiendo a Shampoo.. será que por fin se dio por vencido.. No, no creo, siempre la quiso mucho como para dejarla ir tan fácilmente, quizás.. debería ayudarle.." 

.- ¡SAOTOME, FUERA!

.- ¿Qué? Pero yo..

.- Dije ¡Fuera!

.- "Maldición, por estar pensando bobadas ahora estoy fuera de la sala ¡Que coraje!"

Al salir de clases Ranma quedó en juntarse con Akane, pero esta por algún extraño motivo no apareció. El muchacho la buscó un buen rato, hasta que le encontró. Estaba bajo un árbol que daba mucha sombre, junto a otro chico. Él tenía el cabello negro azabache, hasta la cintura.. Un segundo.. Esa descripción. Ranma abrió los ojos a más no poder ¡Akane estaba sentada junto a Mousse! Pero¿Cómo podía ser? Seguramente ahora Mousse estaba dentro de los más odiados.

Ranma se acercó sigilosamente para escuchar la conversación, y es que en el rostro se le notaba que era algo sumamente importante. Trató de que Akane no notara su presencia y al parecer lo logró, ya que comenzó a escuchar parte de la conversación.

.- Pero señorita Akane.. no creo que funcione..

.- Ya verás como funciona Mousse, en un par de días más tu estarás con Shampoo

.- Pero yo.. ella tiene que aceptarme tal y cual soy! No quiero cambiar mi apariencia para tener que gustarle!

.- "Es cierto.."

.- Y pues, si no le gusto así, mala suerte!

.- Aunque debes admitir que el confundirla con una vaca o un cerdo no es muy agradable para ella..

.- Es un defecto físico, pero yo la amo Akane.. aunque.. para ella yo no sea más que un estúpido pato corto de vista..

.- ¡Te prohibo hablar así de ti Mousse! Tú res una muy buena persona y mereces ser feliz al lado de la mujer que amas.

.- Shampoo no entra en esa clasificación..- interrumpió cabizbajo Mousse y poniéndose de pie.- lo sé muy Akane, soy feo, sí, pero no estúpido como todo el mundo cree.

Mousse se marchó sin decir nada más, estaba claro que sufría eternamente por culpa de Shampoo que no lo tomaba en cuenta, pero ¿Qué podían hacer ellos?

Ranma observaba desde el árbol muy preocupado. Después de tantas pelea, humillaciones, golpes y desprecios que había sufrido Mousse, Ranma inconscientemente trataba de ayudarle, claro que no lograba surtir efecto alguno.

Al parecer Mousse estaba llorando, peor Ranma no quiso molestarlo y pensó que era mejor dejarlo solo.

.- Tenemos que ayudarle..- dijo Akane desde abajo mirando Mousse, causando que a Ranma le diera un gran susto.

.- ¿Tu-tu sabias que yo estaba aquí?- preguntó Ranma que continuaba sobre la rama

.- Claro¿todo el ruido que hiciste te parece poco?- preguntó Akane un poco molesta por el hecho de que la subestimaran

.- No, bueno, si, no pensé que..

.- Como sea, hay que ayudarle a Mousse..

* * *

Mientras el calor de la tarde lo agobiaba, caminaba exhausto sujetado por su sombrilla roja de gran peso. Divisó un restaurante de comida y se le ocurría entrar a preguntar la dirección que buscaba desde hace unas horas. Al entrar quedo extasiado con el exquisito aroma que había en el lugar. tomó asiento como si estuviera en trance, hasta que su atención fue llamada por alguien. 

.- ¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó una joven de bonita figura, bellos ojos color azul, muy profundos, y su cabello sujetado de una manera que no le molestara mucho en el rostro para preparar la comida

.- Uh¿Podría decirme donde queda la escuela Furinkan?- preguntó el muchacho un poco débil

.- La escuela Furinkan? Sí, está un poco más..

.- ¡Llévame por favor!- pidió el muchacho sujetándose de la cintura de la chica y de rodillas en el suelo casi llorando- llevo cinco horas tratando de llegar!

.- ¿Eh? Pero yo.. tengo que cuidar el puesto..

.- Tranquila, yo cuidaré aquí..

.- Anciana Cologne..- dijo la chica

.- Está bien, no te preocupes..

.- ¡Qué¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó el chico

.- Primero necesito saber tu nombre, muchacho- contestó la anciana

.- Me llamo Ryoga, y tu debes ser..

.- La abuela de Shampoo, Cologne, y la encargada de este local, como puedes ver..- comentó la anciana interrumpiendo al chico

.- Je! Vaya, que lastima.. yo me voy.- dijo Ryoga dándose media vuelta

.- Sabes, me causo gracia ver como te arrodillaste frente a Ukyô- esta vez Ryoga no pudo evitar enfadarse

.- Kh! Eso es por que no sabía que trabajaba con usted, ahora que lo sé, mejor me voy..- diciendo eso el muchacho salió del restaurante.

.- Peor que mal gusto tienes Ukyô..- murmuró la anciana a la chica que se ruborizó levemente

.- ¿Eh¡Oiga yo no eh dicho nada!

.- Lo vi en tu mirada.. Al menos ahora sabes como se llama- sonrió picara la anciana a lo que la chica volvió a ruborizarse.

.- "Ryoga.. lo tendré en mente"- se sonrió mientras observaba la entrada de la puerta, antes de volver a su trabajo mucho más animada.

* * *

N/a: Holaa! Bueno, aquí yo con un nuevo fic! Ya, pasa que quería seguir escribiendo, pero no se.. me bajo la paja! Así que, hasta aquí llego, ojalá le valla bien a este fic T.T que lo hago con cariño! Pero bueno, aunque sea a una persona que le guste estará bien n.n iap, cualquier critica, duda o consulta, hacerla llegar a través de un review. 


	2. Capitulo Dos

**Notas de la Autora:**

Con mucho esfuerzo el capi dos! ... Kyaaaaaaaaaaa¡Le cambié de nombre al fic! XD por qué? Por que después de analizar bien, me di cuenta de que todo giraba en torno a Mousse, así que el fic es especialmente de él y de nadie más, y podría quizás por allí una pequeña amazona llegar a su corazón, pero no prometo nada XD bien, aquí el segundo capi, que espero les guste .o creo que nunca lo he dicho, pero soy pésima con los "n/a" Ah! Otra cosa, esto es un "AU" o universo alterno. También, yo no soy una experta en la serie, puesto que la vi cuando tenía como diez años y casi ni me acuerdo xD en este capi voy a profundizar un poco acerca de Ukyô, que tengo entendido es de.. ¿Osaka? Cómo sea, en mi fic será proveniente de ahí XD me da flojerita buscar –O- así que ya saben, si alguno sabe de verdad de donde es¡que me lo diga por favor!

¡Ah sí! Bien, aquí algunas aclaraciones:

.- Bla, bla- como ya se dieron cuenta, del personaje .o

.- "Pensamientos"- del personaje

_.- Recuerdos del personaje aunque quizás podría ser alguna otra cosa referente al personaje xD _

Ok, eso es todo .o cuando aparezca más de esto, avisaré con anticipo :P

**Discreimer:** (o como rayos se escriba) Yo me ahorro este doloroso momento en todo lo que escribo XD por que como todos saben, esto no me pertenece, sino, en estos minutos estaría recorriendo todo el mundo compranod mangas y viendo anime XD y yendo al colegio también --

* * *

**MU-TZU NIBUNNOICHI!**

**En lo que quedó el capítulo anterior... **

.- Pero que mal gusto tienes Ukyô..- murmuró la anciana a la chica, que se ruborizó levemente

.- ¿Eh¡¡Oiga yo no eh dicho nada!

.- Lo vi en tu mirada.. Al menos ahora sabes como se llama- sonrió picara la anciana a lo que la chica volvió a ruborizarse.

.- "Ryoga.. Lo tendré en mente"- se sonrió mientras observaba la entrada de la puerta, antes de volver a su trabajo mucho más animada.

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

**Parte uno**

"**Para poder olvidarte, es necesario sufrir"**

Mousse se encontraba barriendo, una de sus nuevas costumbres, y justamente le tocaba dirigirse hacia la habitación de su querida Shampoo. Estaba decidido a conquistarla, y aunque eso implicara ser humillado una y otra vez, no le importaría, él estaba dispuesto a todo.

Entró en la habitación de la chica con mucho cuidado, no sin antes tocar la puerta tres veces y luego de eso entrar. Observó todo a su alrededor. El lugar estaba ordenado, sin embargo necesitaba una limpieza con la escoba.

Mousse la pasaba cuidadosamente por todos y cada uno de los lugares existentes en el cuarto, hasta que se encontró con algo: Un libro.

El muchacho lo sujeto y lo observó por todas partes, exteriormente, claro, ya que si había algo que odiaba eran las personas entrometidas. Se aproximó a una pequeña biblioteca y colocó ahí el libro, pero como tenía prisa, este se cayó y se abrió en una hoja, que al acercarse Mousse, comprobó que tenía escrito su nombre.

Con cargo de conciencia, comenzó a leer esa línea.

_Día 16:_

_Hoy mi abuela nos inscribió a mí y al baboso de Mousse en el colegio Furinkan, y estoy muy feliz por que estaré con mi prometido, Ranma Saotome._

Mousse hizo una pausa. La fuerza era mayor, y por más que odiara ser un entrometido, esta vez sentía que tenía que actuar así.

Ranma Saotome es un chico, guapo y muy fuerte, que para mi tribu es primordial. Puede que yo no lo conozca mucho ni haya compartido tanto con él, pero lo he besado y él me ha vencido, significa que es digno de mi amor, no como el perdedor de Mousse. El siempre dejándose pasar a llevar, ni siquiera tiene dignidad, ni muerta me casaría con él, y aunque él siempre me lo pida, pues tendrá que quedarse con las ganas, puesto que yo siempre estaré enamorada de mi querido Ranma…

El corazón de Mousse se hizo añicos ¿En verdad Shampoo pensaba eso de él¿En verdad no era más que un simple perdedor a los ojos de su amada? No aguantó más. Cerró el maldito diario y lo colocó en su lugar, justo en ese minuto entró Shampoo

.- ¡Mousse¿Qué haces en mí habitación?- preguntó la amazona acercándose al muchacho que le daba la espalda

.- Solo hago lo que tu bisabuela me pidió; barrer tu habitación, pero no te preocupes, ya terminé- dijo con nada de ánimo, y saliendo del lugar

Shampoo lo miró extrañada, y cuando se dirigió a ver su habitación, encontró su diario de vida en donde no debía

.- "Quizás.. Mousse leyó todo lo que escribí.."- se le heló la sangre, pero mejor era olvidar, quizás solo eran deducciones erróneas de ella, quizás solo era una coincidencia.

* * *

Al bajar, Shampoo se encontró con su abuela, el almuerzo listo y terminando los últimos preparativos para cerrar el NekoHanten, como de costumbre, a la hora de almuerzo.

La pequeña amazona echó un vistazo antes de, y no se encontró con nadie. Ni con su amado Ranma, ni con la celosa de Akane y.. Tampoco con el baboso de Mousse. Este ultimo siempre estaba ahí, pero ahora no, como por arte de magia había salido sin ser escuchado, o quizás nadie le prestaba la suficiente atención y por eso salió así.

.- No está..- dijo Cologne al ver que su bisnieta no bajaba de la escalera- me pidió permiso para salir, no vendrá a almorzar

.- Ah, que bien..- contestó Shampoo más aliviada y corriendo para sentarse a la mesa

.- ¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Cologne intrigada, y mirando a su bisnieta a los ojos mientras esta engullía ágilmente los tallarines

.- Nada- contestó la amazona regresando su vista al plato de fideos fritos- Pero quizás leyó algo que escribí…

.- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Cologne cortante- Digo, no debió ser muy agradable, el muchacho salió algo deprimido

.- ¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Shampoo un poco preocupada comiendo el ultimo poco de fideos que le quedaba

.- Si, me dijo que llegaría en la noche, tenía algo muy importante que hacer…- comentó Cologne observando sus fideos y comiéndolos más rápido que su nieta- Mejor será dejar que se le pase, debe ordenar sus ideas…

.- Si, debe hacerlo…- terminó Shampoo perdiéndose en su plato de fideos mientras pensaba en la única persona que tenía sentimientos puros hacía ella

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

**Parte Dos**

"**El rencor es un gran aliado"**

Mousse caminaba muy deprimido. Siempre supo que Shampoo lo detestaba ¿Pero llegar al punto de tratarlo de perdedor aunque él no estuviera presente? Se dirigía a la casa de su única amiga: Akane Tendo, a quien ese mismo día había pedido ayuda para conquistar a Shampoo.. Mousse se detuvo en seco. Había estado en el colegio esa mañana y sin embargo no entró. Faltó al primer día. Comenzó a pensar en lo idiota que podía ser, pero.. Shampoo tampoco había ido ¿Sería que estaba tan mal como para imaginar cosas? No, definitivamente había ido al colegio Furinkan en la mañana y no había entrado a clase, pero mañana sería otro día e iría sin que se le olvidara.

Comenzó a caminar más rápidamente, hasta llegar al Dojo Tendo. Tocó la puerta, y al ver que nadie contestaba, se vio en la necesidad de entrar. Llegó silenciosamente hasta la entrada y tocó nuevamente la puerta, esta vez, le contestó Kasumi. Con un poco de vergüenza Mousse le comentó que buscaba a Akane, y Kasumi fue a buscarla. (Pues claro, ya habían salido de clases y Mousse se había dado unas cuantas vueltas antes de llegar al Dojo) En ese momento apareció un pequeño anciano, y como Mousse era corto de vista no notó su presencia y se apoyó sobre su cabeza.

.- Yo no soy un respaldo, muchacho..- se oyó la voz del pequeño hombrecillo

.- ¿Eh¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó Mousse sorprendido y ubicando sus gafas en el lugar correspondiente- wow, no imaginé que existiera otra persona tan pequeña como Cologne..

.- ¿Conoces a Cologne?- preguntó el viejo- ¿Es tu maestra?

.- ¡Je¿Mi maestra dice? Claro que no, ella solo me explota junto con la bruja de su nieta, cual de las dos más desgraciada..- murmuró Mousse con rencor

.- Ah, ya veo. Me presento, mi nombre es Happosai…

* * *

.- Mousse, ya son más de las doce de la noche y mañana tienen escuela..- dijo Cologne al ver que el muchacho Chino venía entrando justo en ese momento

.- Ya lo sé, vieja, solo que me apesta estar encerrado lavando platos- la respuesta de Mousse no se hizo esperar, y ante la sorpresa de Cologne no fue un 'Si, lo lamento mucho', sino que más bien, fue un insulto.

.- ¡No trates así a mi bisabuela, cegato!- interrumpió Shampoo. Mousse simplemente le miró de pies a cabeza y subió a su habitación- Mañana lavaré lo que me corresponde..

.- Entendido- interrumpió Cologne a su bisnieta que quería seguir peleando

.- ¡No deberías dejar que te trate así!- dijo con tristeza- ya no te respeta..

.- No te preocupes, Shampoo, eres tú la que se debería preocupar…- Cologne se apresuró a cerrar las puertas antes de que alguien llegara y caminó hacía su habitación, dejando a Shampoo muy confundida.

* * *

En el Dojo Tendo, Akane se encontraba practicando mientras pensaba en las palabras que su amigo Mousse le había dicho, luego de que Kasumi interrumpiera su práctica.

.- "No quiero conquistar a Shampoo, no quiero seguir desperdiciando mi vida, pero por favor, Akane, no le digas a nadie lo que te pedí esta mañana, no quiero seguirme viendo como un estúpido, que aparte de ciego físicamente es ciego espiritualmente… no quiero que me vean con esos ojos… yo ya renuncié a quererla siempre, incondicionalmente, ahora solamente quiero que se olvide de todo lo que le dije y le juré, quiero olvidarme del amor que un día sentí por ella… "

¿Por qué si hasta hace unas horas pudo pedirle ayuda a ella, la amiga de su eterno rival, por qué ahora se retractaba? Quizás Shampoo le hizo algo que lo lastimó y le hizo perder las esperanzas, pero Shampoo siempre le decía cosas que le quitaban las esperanzas¿Entonces qué ocurría ahora¿Por qué ese repentino cambio en Mousse, esa fría mirada cuando hablaba de Shampoo y ese despectivo tono de voz al decir su nombre? Akane no tenía respuestas para aquellas preguntas, pero quizás si hablaba con Ranma él podría decirle el por qué, después de todo y aunque le apestara reconocerlo, Shampoo tenía más unión con Ranma.

Se dirigió entonces hasta donde se encontraba su prometido, peleando por la comida en la sala. Todos estaban sentados esperándola a ella, ya que pese a los llamados de Kasumi por que fuese a comer, ella no contestaba y solo se escuchaban sus gritos al momento de romper ladrillos.

Entonces Ranma la vio. Su cara se veía extraña, pensativa, llena de dudas que solo el chico de la trenza podía entender. Se acercó a Akane de la manera más dulce que en toda su vida había expresado y ambos salieron al patio. Akane planteó el problema a Ranma, quien mostró un poco de celos cuando preguntó el por qué de su tristeza, y ella respondió con el nombre de 'Mousse', pero al saber más profundamente, pudo entender la preocupación de su amada.

.- Akane, si Mousse ya se dio cuenta de que no tiene oportunidades con Shampoo y si ya se dio por vencido, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, solamente él puede decidir que hacer..- comentó sabiamente Ranma. Hubo un molesto silencio que Akane rompió con su típico ataque de celos

.- Claro, así nadie molestara en tu constante coqueteo con Shampoo¿No?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño disimuladamente

.- ¿Qué¿Tú estás loca? Entre Shampoo y yo no hay nada solo que…

.- ¿Solo qué?- preguntó Akane de la misma manera

.- Ella cocina muy bien- terminó Ranma con una bella sonrisa

.- Eres increíble Ranma, lo único que te preocupa es la comida, y mientras un amigo la está pasando mal te da igual¿No¡Eres terrible!- dijo Akane con un poco de coraje y yéndose a sentar a la mesa

.- ¡Oye espera¡¡No es que me de igual, solo que Mousse siempre ve la manera de golpearme..!

.- Eso es por que ama a Shampoo y quiere estar a toda costa con ella, ojalá tu pudieses amar así algún día…- dijo Akane con melancolía. Estas palabras sorprendieron tanto a Ranma que no tuvo con qué contestarle a la chica, quizás tenía razón, quizás ya era hora de decir lo que sentía..

* * *

**Capitulo dos**

**Parte Tres:**

**"Abriendo los ojos. La chica China"**

Todo estaba muy tranquilo en el colegio Furinkan. Comenzando un nuevo año, nuevos estudiantes ingresaban. Entre ellos estaba un nuevo grupo: los "amigos de Ranma".

Mousse caminaba un poco apenado hacia el salón de clases. Observando fijamente sus pies y por este motivo tropezando con mucha gente que le decía cosas desagradables. Perdió la cuenta de cuantos "fíjate por donde vas, imbécil" le habían dicho, y como era de esperarse, en el ultimo tropiezo fue él quien se molestó.

.- Oye idiota ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas! Eh... Perdón- Dijo Mousse un poco arrepentido por la figura femenina que estaba delante de él.- en verdad lo siento- se detuvo de golpe, ese rostro.. ese cabello.. Se quedó perplejo ¿Era Shampoo?- Eh.. disculpa..

.- ¡Estúpido Mousse, yo no tengo la culpa de todos tus problemas!- estalló Shampoo más que enojada, dejando a Mousse pagado a la muralla, mientras murmuraba "yo no le temo a esa loca.. no le temo", muerto de miedo.

* * *

Extrañamente el NekoHanten se encontraba cerrado. La abuela se encontraba alistando las ultimas cosas para que comenzara a funcionar, en eso se dio cuenta que Shampoo no estaba. "Seguramente está en el colegio a estas alturas"- dijo para sí la anciana Cologne, que era observada por una curiosa Ukyô.

.- ¿Que tanto hace, anciana Cologne?- preguntó la chica dejando la escoba a un lado.

.- Nada, pequeña, solamente arreglo esto¿Qué más podría estar haciendo?- preguntó la anciana fingiendo inocencia, justo en ese momento entró alguien al NekoHanten.- Esta cerrado- dijo Cologne poniéndose de pie para encarar al inoportuno

.- Está Mu-Tzu- preguntó una chica de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, con buen físico y se notaba en su rostro un poco de prisa, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Cologne

.- No se puede entrar, está cerrado.- dijo la anciana de igual manera

.- Está Mu-Tzu- preguntó está vez con impaciencia la muchacha

.- ¿Qué entiendes por..

.- Está Mu-Tzu- interrumpió la muchacha con determinación.

.- ¿Siempre tan obstinada?- preguntó Cologne visiblemente molesta

.- ¿Qué entiende por 'Dónde está Mu-Tzu'?- esta vez la chica estaba dentro del NekoHanten, observando fijamente a la anciana, sin ninguna intención de marcharse sin respuesta.- Necesito hablar algo urgente con él.

.- Llegará más tarde, en estos minutos está en el colegio…- al tiempo que Cologne le dio la espalda a la muchacha, esta salió corriendo del NekoHanten.

.- ¡Hey!- llamó Ukyô- ¿Sabes al menos en que colegio está?

.- ¿Ah?- la muchacha se quedó quieta, hasta que Ukyô le respondió y así tomo su rumbo hacia el colegio Furinkan.

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

**Parte Cuatro**

"**¿La hermana de la prometida de Mu-Tzu?"**

Una, dos y tres interminables horas de matemáticas. Mousse observaba distraídamente por la ventana, mientras su profesor anotaba ejercicios en la pizarra. Se había propuesto derrotar a Ranma Saotome, pero no precisamente por quedarse con Shampoo, esta vez era por cuestiones de honor, para regresar un poco más digno a China. Mientras pensaba en su estrategia de combate, algo llamó su atención. Ranma y Akane desviaban con frecuencia miradas hasta donde él se encontraba ¿Estarían planeando algo? En una ocasión, Akane le miró y acto seguido susurró algo al oído de Ranma, quien la observó un poco incrédulo. Sí, no había duda de que algo tramaban esos dos. Dirigió su vista entonces delante, donde se hallaba su profesor, y vio con horror más de cincuenta ejercicios, para su suerte, álgebra, cosa que se le daba muy bien, por tanto comenzó a desarrollar inmediatamente.

Era extraño que no se le hubiese acercado a Shampoo gritándole cuanto la amaba y dejándola en vergüenza delante de todas sus compañeras. No había notado cuan sociable era Shampoo cuando se lo proponía, en esa ocasión, ya había conseguido hacerse unas nuevas amigas.

Las muchachas observaban a los hombres del salón, colocando calificación según su gusto personal. A Ranma todas estuvieron de acuerdo colocarle un nueve, contando del uno al diez, y así continuaron con todos, hasta llegar a Mousse. Las chicas dudaron un poco, no sabían qué nota ponerle, hasta que una de ellas habló.

.- Yo le doy un siete.- dijo Tsuki con una bella sonrisa. Era una chica de mediana estatura, cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes, que observan fijamente al arrinconado Mousse.

.- ¿Qué¿Tu estás enferma¿No ves esas enormes gafas que lleva o estas tan ciega como él?- preguntó Shampoo casi gritando.

.- Si, si las veo, y sabes yo siempre me he fijado en los ojos de la gente, me gustan los suyos.- replicó la chica frunciendo el ceño al ver que Shampoo quería continuar peleando.

.- Pues según yo¡tiene un uno!- dijo la amazona aún molesta.

.- Oye Shampoo no seas pesada, tampoco es tan feo- esta vez comenzaba a involucrarse otra amiga de la amazona, con un poco de miedo en sus ojos, intimidada por Shampoo.

.- Pero que va, Shampoo¿No tienes un pasatiempo más divertido que fastidiar¿Por qué no mejor te vas a perseguir a Ranma?- Mousse le lanzó la mirada más fría que tenía y Shampoo se sorprendió de sobre manera. Era la primera vez que Mousse se dirigía tan despectivamente hacía ella, pero trató de disimularlo.

.- ¡Je! No me trates con tanta familiaridad, Mousse, después de todo no eres más que un simple empleado de mi restaurante- Shampoo se calló al sentir un ruido proveniente de afuera. Como es costumbre en el Furinkan, todos se asomaron a las ventanas, menos Mousse y Shampoo, obviamente, las mal habladas de sus amigas tampoco se le separaron.

.- Ah, es verdad, ya se me había olvidado¡Soy el único que trabaja ahí junto a ti por que soy el único que te soporta!- dijo esta vez Mousse mostrando su molestia

.- ¿A sí¡Pues tu trabajas y vives en mi casa por que soy la única que se apiada de ti!- gritó la amazona Shampoo, pero al parecer esto jugaba en su contra

.- Valla, teníamos suficiente con Akane.- dijo Tsuki, un poco fastidiada

.- ¿Qué?- preguntó Shampoo sin entender

.- La versión femenina de Ranma Saotome- continuo la otra de la misma manera

.- ¿Qué! Oigan, se equivocan conmigo..

.- No, ya vemos, quizás sea tu prometido..- dijo con ironía Tsuki

.- ¡Ya basta¡Si siguen vinculándome con este tarado cegato le juro que me enfadaré con ustedes!

Algo impidió que continuara desarrollándose la pelea. Una chica de cabellera castaña, la misma que había visitado el NekoHanten, se encontraba allí. Sosteniendo una gran espada en su espalda. De mirada fría y desafiante, se dirigió a Mousse. Él retrocedió en señal de desconfianza. Era lógico ¿Cuántas veces al día vez a alguien romper una muralla en vez de entrar por la puerta?

.- ¿Mousse no Hana?- preguntó la chica mirándolo a los ojos, a lo que este asintió- me alegra encontrarte, llevó años buscándote..

.- Y a mí me alegra que lo hayas encontrado…- comentó una voz debajo de la chica, junto con Mousse miraron sorprendidos, era Ranma Saotome

.- ¿Se puede saber que haces tu aquí?- preguntó la chica sin ningún interés en saber- yo necesito hablar con Mu-Tzu, así que lárgate..- sin más, de un solo golpe con el reflejo de su espada lo mando a volar fuera del edificio- como decía, llevo años buscándote…

.- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?- de respuesta, Mousse recibió una bofetada. Luego de sobarse le miró sonrojado, no sabía el por qué de su actitud.- ¡Oye que te pasa?

.- ¿Cómo que 'Qué te pasa'¿Te parece poco que te hayas olvidado de nosotras¿De mi pobre hermana que te espera en casa, enferma?- la chica dijo esto ultimo muy enojada, Mousse se sonrojó aún más y continuó como si nada pasara, pero sin poder quitarse el rubor de las mejillas.

.- ¿Y que tengo que ver yo con tu hermana?- esta vez, no una bofetada, si no dos, una para cada mejilla. Mousse no podía de la vergüenza. Comenzó a actuar como un verdadero idiota- ¡Oye yo no tengo la culpa de que ella esté enferma!- tres bofetadas y su rubor continuaba- ¡Deja de golpearme¡No tiene por que una perfecta desconocida venir a golpearme de esa manera..!

Mousse se calló al ver que la chica estaba.. ¿Llorando? Miró en todas direcciones y comprobó que todo el salón se fijaba en ellos. La chica estalló en llanto.

.- ¡BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡MI HERMANA CREÍA QUE TÚ ERAS DIFERENTE¡¡ELLA ESTABA FELIZ DE QUE TU FUERAS SU PROMETIDO, PERO NO SABÍA QUE ERAS IGUAL DE PATÁN QUE LOS DEMÁS!

.- ¡Eh-eh oye cálmate! No es necesario que llores así..

.- ¿CÓMO QUE NO ES NECESARIO¡MI HERMANA SE ESTÁ MURIENDO Y A TI TE DA IGUAL!

.- Ya espera, podemos hablar con más tranquilidad, pero primero relájate..- la chica se acercó a Mousse de manera que escondió su cabeza en el pecho de él, algo que lo incomodó un poco

.- Oye Mousse, tenemos clase- dijo Shampoo a quien todos observaban ahora con cara de 'no interrumpas la linda escena ¬¬'- si quieres tener tiempo para hablar con tu amiga, espera a que terminen..

.- No tengo por que obedecerte, no estamos en la tribu..- dijo Mousse llevándose a la chica afuera

.- ¡Cómo sea¡Yo soy una amazona y tu un hombre de mi tribu, por tanto tienes que obedecerme!- todos quedaron viendo fijamente a Shampoo, incluso Mousse, pero este ya sabía lo manipuladora que su 'querida' podía ser, y decidió no darle importancia.

.- Una amazorra, querrás decir…- murmuró, pero para su mala suerte, Shampoo lo escuchó.

Fue inevitable. Mousse en el suelo, acompañado de la chica que lo mirada sorprendida por la capacidad para soportar tantos golpes bajos, dirigidos a zona "x" del cuerpo del chico.

.- Veamos si aún así te quiere tu esposa.. Castrado.. - dijo la pequeña amazona mirándolo por sobre su hombre, mientras que todos los hombres se alejaban de la chica traumados por el cruel acto que habían visto cometerse en aquella sala. Mousse estaba semi inconsciente, a su lado la castaña.

.- Si quieres probamos a ver si todavía funciona..- las palabras de la castaña fueron interrumpidas por el enojo de Shampoo, quien continuó golpeando al pobre Mousse- hay Mousse, no te sientas mal- dijo al verlo tirado en el suelo mucho peor que antes- de seguro esos golpes no dañan tus dotes.. O si quieres mejor te sobo- calló nuevamente al ver como esta vez Shampoo lo sujetaba por los pies y lo lanzaba a la piscina

.- ¡ESO TE PASA POR LLAMARME 'AMAZORRA'!- le gritó muy molesta y tomando asiento en su lugar, mientras los demás veían como un pequeño pato blanco salía a flote inconsciente en lugar de Mousse.

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

**Parte Cinco**

"**Amor en el NekoHanten"**

Ukyô tomaba asiento para descansar un rato. La bisabuela de Shampoo la había autorizado, mientras ella se encargaba del local. Ukyô vivía en el NekoHanten desde hace unos días. Luego de que su padre regresara a Osaka, Ukyô vendió el puesto de comida que tenía y comenzó a preparar Okonomiyakis en el restaurante de Shampoo, aportando una buena ganancia. Es decir, el Uuchan's y el NekoHanten se unificaron, sin embargo continúan las rivalidades. (n/a: sin comentarios -…- ahora verán a donde llega mi 'I-MA-GI-NA-CI-ÓÓÓÓÓN' que bob esponja salió eso XD)

Un suspiró dio el termino del descanso de Ukyô. Se levantó un poco agotada, a esta hora en el colegio Furinkan ya debería estar saliendo la clase de Ranma hace un buen rato. Ukyô suspiró nuevamente y comenzó a preparar las ordenes de Okonomiyakis que tenía pendientes, pero aún estaba dormida, y prueba de eso eran sus bostezos, hasta que alguien llamó su atención.

.- Ukyô, tienes visitas- dijo Cologne, distraídamente mientras comenzaba a preparar fideos fritos.

.- ¿Eh¿Quién es?- preguntó la chica, pero tuvo su respuesta inmediatamente.

.- ¡Ukyô!- en esto entró un buzón de correos a la cocina.. Adivinen quien era. Sí, Tsubasa, el mismo tipo que se vestía de mujer. Salió del buzón inesperadamente, lanzándose a los brazos de Ukyô- ¡Te extrañe mucho, hermanita!

.- ¡Yo no soy tu hermana!- le gritó Ukyô dándole con su espátula gigante en la cabeza- ¡Deja de perseguirme!- continuaba la chica mientras que Tsubasa comenzaba a lloriquear.

.- ¡Por qué¡¡Por que no me quieres, hermana!- comenzó Tsubasa aferrándose a la cintura de Ukyô.

Toda la clientela observaba la escena, obviamente, Ukyô muy incomoda, puesto que no todos los días se te acercaba una 'chica' con esas intenciones. Sin saber como, pateó a Tsubasa que llegó a la entraba del restaurante, totalmente K.O.

Justo en ese minuto venían entrando Mousse con Shampoo, no precisamente en son de paz. El muchacho Chino le dirigió una mirada de lastima a Tsubasa que continuaba inconsciente. Mientras que Shampoo se le acercó y lo levantó.

A Mousse algo le daba mala espina en esa chica, así que continuó observándola.

Rápidamente llevaron a Tsubasa a la habitación de Mousse para curarlo, y digamos antes de esto ocurrió otra pelea del por qué tenían que usar su habitación como enfermería, y recibió por respuesta otro golpe bajo.

Tsubasa comenzaba a despertarse lentamente, y lo primero que vio fue a Mousse.

.- ¿Ah¿Qué haces tu aquí?- preguntó la chica de cabello castaño claro mientras indicaba con el dedo índice a Mousse, que estaba con las piernas muy juntas y una bolsa de agua caliente entremedio de ellas.

.- ¡Je! Eso debería decir yo- dijo Mousse observando por la ventana

.- ¡Hay no que horror! Quizás que cosas feas me hiciste mientras dormía- comenzó Tsubasa con los ojos vidriosos e imaginándose mil cosas horrorosas diferentes.

.- ¡Ja! No seas tarado, no soy homosexual..- le dijo Mousse de mala gana- simplemente me mandaron a ver cuando despertaras y..

.- ¿Quién te pidió eso?- preguntó Tsubasa interrumpiendo y muy, muy esperanzado

.- La asesina y bruja de Shampoo.- terminó Mousse abriendo la puerta para irse, y observando a Tsubasa por sobre su hombro- mejor quédate aquí, si te ven sano y salvo comenzaran a explotarte, y créeme, no te gustará.

Al salir de la habitación, Tsubasa no pudo evitarlo, y salió tras Mousse. Pese a las advertencias, Mousse lo dejó en paz para que comprobara con sus propios ojos que no todo era color de rosas en el NekoHanten.

Tsubasa corrió por las escaleras, llegó a la cocina y se encontró con Ukyô, obviamente, se arrojó a sus pies.

.- ¡Ukyô¡¡hermana!

.- ¡Deja de decirme hermana!- Ukyô no aguantaba tenerlo cerca y como era lógico, lo corrió a patadas.

.- ¡Que cruel!- dijo Shampoo

.- Je, a mí esa escena se me hace muy familiar- comentó Mousse como para sí, que estaba al lado de Shampoo

.- Si no quieres perder 'eso' de verdad, deja de provocarme…- amenazó la amazona mientras lo miraba de reojo

.- ¡Ja¿Yo soy el que te está provocando?- preguntó Mousse con ironía

.- Sí, tú eres el que me provoca..

.- ¡Oye podrían ayudarme con este pedazo de idiota!- Mousse y Shampoo se voltearon para ver mejor a Ukyô, que estaba dándole con la súper espátula a Tsubasa

.- Que aquí el concepto de mujer se refiere a ese tipo de luchadoras de box..- Mousse se calló, pero no por si mismo, claro, la muralla en la que había quedado incrustado no le dejaba hablar.

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

**Parte Seis**

"**Insultos, insultos y más insultos"**

.- Ya está- dijo Ukyô observando su trabajo: un buen atado Tsubasa con una mordaza en la boca para prevenir cualquier grito. Para evitar cualquier acercamiento de Tsubasa, le habían vendado también los ojos y lo mandaron a un lote baldío, lejos del NekoHanten.

Mousse observaba a Tsubasa desde lejos, que le rogaba con la mirada que lo ayudara, puesto que como habían perdido el rastro del NekoHanten le habían quitado las vendas, era como otra manera más de torturarlo. El chico de ojos verde aguamarina se le acercó y colocó un pie en el hombro del travestido, sus brazos ocultos en su típica túnica blanca con figuras geométricas, le miraba de reojo. Tsubasa comenzaba a llorar cuando Mousse se decidió a hablarle.

.- Créeme, esto es lo mejor que estas 'mujeres' pudieron hacer por ti

.- No sé que le pasa a Mousse..- Comentó Ukyô después de ver como Shampoo mandó volando a Mousse al café gato.- últimamente se comporta.. Odioso contigo..

.- ¡Je! Es por que a mí me da igual su actitud, entonces quiere llamar mi atención.- comentó Shampoo con los ojos cerrados muy satisfecha por la paliza que le había puesto al chico.

.- Yo no creo eso..- dijo Ukyô al aire mientras miraba al otro lado de la calle por la que andaban

.- ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó la amazona con el ceño fruncido

.- Nada, nada, que seguramente tienes razón..

* * *

Al llegar al NekoHanten, encontraron a Mousse lavando la loza como le había pedido Cologne, al parecer un poco dolorido. El chico se dio vuelta rápidamente al escuchar que abrían la puerta

.- La bruja..- murmuró e inmediatamente le llegó un ladrillo en la cabeza, aparecido de quizás quién sabe dónde.

.- Oye Mousse, no sé que te hice esta vez, pero no voy a soportar que me sigas tratando así—

.- Hola..- saludó una chica muy alegre desde la mesa, interrumpiendo a Shampoo

.- ¡Tú¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó Shampoo fuera de sí

.- Bueno la verdad es que vine a llevarme a Mu-Tzu, y me dijeron que tendría que esperar a que pagara su deuda.. Sabes, no es agradable cobrarle a los amigos- Shampoo estaba que ardía, así que Ukyô tuvo que intervenir de la manera menos notoria posible, si es que se podía, claro

.- Es que sabes, Mousse come como condenado- comentó Ukyô con una sonrisa fingida- si lo vieras comer entenderías que es declararse en banca rota darle comida gratis..

.- Eso no es cierto- se defendió Mousse con voz casi inaudible- lo que pasa es que este par de bru-buenas mujeres me tiene catalogado así…

.- ¿Que ibas a decir, Mousse?- preguntó Shampoo desafiante y soltándose de Ukyô

.- Nada, solo que son un par de buenas mujeres..- mintió el chico muy despreocupado mientras continuaba fregando platos

.- En serio si sigues sí voy a moler mis bomboris en ti- amenazó la chica, a lo que Mousse continuó con su despreocupación

.- A mí me vale- supuestamente, terminó con la pelea y comenzó a fregar platos- después de que termine me iré de aquí donde me espera mi linda esposa— dijo con una bella sonrisa y tratando de mostrarse aún más feliz para continuar la pelea- que por lo demás no debe ser una bruja amargada y mala cocinera como tu Shampoo—

.- Eso fue suicidio..- murmuró Ukyô mientras escuchaba los golpes que le daba Shampoo a Mousse y los gritos de piedad por parte de este.

* * *

Ryoga estaba perdido, (n/a: para varear ¬¬ o bueno al menos eso ya no cambia aquí XD) y su único consuelo era que todavía estaba en Nerima, sin saber cómo, llegó al NekoHanten. El chico se asombró de una manera increíble, al tiempo que entraba en el café gato y veía a un muchacho murmurando cosas en Chino mientras que otras alistaban el lugar para recibir más clientela, ya que seguramente la otra se había marchado del lugar.

Las muchachas al sentir que eran observadas comenzaron a actuar con naturalidad, Ukyô, la que mantenía la calma en ese tipo de situaciones, (que a comparación de Shampoo era muy, muy relajada) recibió al invitado con una hermosa sonrisa.

.- Bienvenido al NekoHanten¡Ah¡Hola Ryoga¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Ukyô muy feliz de ver a su nuevo amigo.

.- Eh.. Bien…- respondió el ruborizado –"¡Se acuerda de mi..! es la primera chica que se acuerda de mí…"

.- ¿Ukyô tu conoces a ese tipo?- preguntó Shampoo con el ceño fruncido

.- Ah bueno, lo vi.. ya no recuerdo cuando – ante esta respuesta, Ryoga sintió una pequeña desilusión

.- Oye tú, la anciana dice que es tu turno de fregar..- interrumpió Mousse entregándole los guantes a Shampoo

.- No me llamo 'tú'- dijo la amazona devolviéndole los guantes- llámame por mi nombre

.- Eh… No lo recuerdo- mintió Mousse entregándole los guantes y pegándolos al cuerpo de la chica para que los recibiera

.- Ah, que lastima, tendrás qué- dijo ella de la misma manera

.- ¡Mousse, Shampoo, déjense de jugar y pónganse a trabajar!- en ese momento venía entrando Cologne, ya bastante harta de las continuas peleas de la pareja

.- ¡Je, como diga anciana, pero fue su bisnieta la que empezó…- se excusó Mousse

.- ¿Cómo que fui yo¡Tú viniste aquí tratándome mal!- comienza de nuevo la pelea. Shampoo comenzando a poner pucheros y Mousse de la misma manera

.- ¿Yo¡¡Pero que mentirosa eres¡¡Solamente te traté de "Tú"!

.- ¡Y por qué simplemente no me llamas por mi nombre!- preguntó Shampoo molesta

.- ¡Ahg¡¡Niña tonta deja de fastidiar!- al parecer ese había sido el término de la pelea, por que no se escucho respuesta por parte de Shampoo, quien bajó la vista al suelo, y al parecer el único que no pareció notarlo fue Mousse- ¡Jeh, Sí, ahora te callas y después gritas y chillas como animal, eres una torpe Shampoo, lo único que haces es ocupar lugar en la cocina y de paso molestar a los que no tenemos buena vista- Mousse continuaba peleando solo, con los ojos cerrados y con sus gafas sobre la cabeza, mientras tanto todos le miraban sorprendidos por sus palabras- ¡Keh! No sé como fui tan tonto como para pasarme años enamorado de ti, como si fuera poco persiguiéndote por toda China y Japón, si que soy idiota…

.- ¡YA CÁLLATE¡¡SÍ, ERES ESTÚPIDO, PERO YO AÚN MÁS POR CREER QUE ERAS BUENO CONMIGO¡¡POR PENSAR QUE ERAS MI AMIGO¡¡TE DETESTO MOUSSE¡¡GRÁBATE ESTO EN LA CABEZA, TE DETESTOOOOOOO!- Shampoo salió corriendo de la habitación, esta vez todos miraban a Mousse que estaba pegado a la muralla

.- Eso me comprueba que sí está loca..- dijo como para sí Mousse, a quien todos desafiaban con la mirada- Qué ¿Y ahora qué hice?

.- Nada..- respondieron todos al unísono

* * *

Después de haber recorrido casi todo Nerima por fin encontraba el lugar que andaba buscando. El NekoHanten. Con su respiración entrecortada y todo sudado, se acercaba al café gato, un poco indeciso. Esperó unos minutos y de pronto comenzó a sentirse un ruido proveniente del local, mucha locura al parecer. Dudó. Respiró y se decidió a entrar.

Antes de hacerlo escucho la platica de las personas, que al parecer estaban peleando. Se aproximó lentamente y abrió la puerta.

.- Bienvenido al NekoHanten¿Qué desea?- preguntó amablemente y con una bella sonrisa Ukyô

.- Eh… Yo…- el chico tragó saliva mientras era observado tiernamente por Ukyô- ¿De casualidad sabes dónde queda una hospedería?

.- Eh, no bueno, espérame un momento- contestó Ukyô con una sonrisa subiendo las escaleras a preguntarle a Cologne

.- Oye tu- llamó Mousse con el ceño fruncido al muchacho- ¿Quién rayos eres?

.- Eh. Mi nombre es Tsu- el chico fue interrumpido por la repentina llegada de Ukyô

.- Hola, disculpa la tardanza, la anciana Cologne me dijo que hay uno…

.- ¿Qué busca?- interrumpió Mousse

.- Una hospedería…- contestó Ukyô para dirigirse nuevamente hacía su cliente- y bien¿Quieres algo de comer..?

.- Eso sí que corra por tu cuenta…- comentó Mousse yéndose del lugar.

.- Pero que odioso, discúlpalo..- pidió Ukyô haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa- últimamente se ha comportado así con todo el mundo

.- Oiga anciana, no sería mal negocio que pusiera una hospedería aquí¿No cree?- gritó Mousse desde las escaleras y como ya se había hecho costumbre, algo salió volando, esta vez un libro de historia universal, y le impacto fuertemente en la cara, cayendo al suelo de una manera muy dolorosa.- ¿Pero que diablos te pasa Shampoo!

.- ¡Escúchame, Mousse, mañana vendrán mis amigas a estudiar, así que te quiero fregando platos todo el día y sin verte ni las narices¿Entendido?- preguntó Shampoo acercándose al cuerpo inmóvil del muchacho Chino

.- ¿Y sino qué?- preguntó desafiante, a lo que el libro de historia universal volvió a las manos de Shampoo

.- Si no, este libro se incrustará en tu-sabes-donde- terminó Shampoo, a lo que Mousse tragó saliva sonoramente y se cubrió de una manera disimulada aquella parte.

.- Perdón- les interrumpió Ukyô- después tienen tiempo para peleas matrimoniales, pero al menos dejen que los clientes coman en paz

.- ¿Pe-peleas matrimoniales?- preguntó Shampoo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- ¿Tu estás ciega o no te das cuenta de que Mousse y yo nos odiamos?

.- Es la primera y ultima vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo, Shampoo, detesto tanto a Shampoo que no soporto el olor a bebé que sale por sus poros- golpe en ya saben dónde.. claro, en la cabeza con el libro de historia universal.

.- Mira Mousse, a mi no me interesa llegar a ser tu amiga, lo que sí, trata ¡por favor! De no molestarme tanto, al menos has un poco más agradable estos infinitos instantes de convivencia contigo..- pidió Shampoo casi rogando

.- Solo con una condición- respondió el muchacho

.- ¡La que sea!- dijo Shampoo- menos besarte o..

.- Keh¿tú me crees loco? Jamás pediría algo así, primero muerto y enterrado, y puede que resucitado, por más feo que yo esté, tú debes estar mucho peor..

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando se encontraba surcando los cielos cortesía de Shampoo, mientras tanto, Ukyô y el recién llegado observaban la escena boquiabiertos. Ukyô se dirigió al invitado con algo de vergüenza después de lo ocurrido, pero no alcanzó a disculparse cuando Shampoo interrumpió.

.- ¿Necesitas un cuarto, no? Pues quédate en el de Mousse, no creo que llegue a dormir esta noche…- al hacer este comentario, Shampoo hizo sonar los huesos de sus manos de una manera muy agresiva y con una enorme vena en su frente.- "Juro que si regresa lo parto a patadas y se regresa a China, pero por la fuerza de mis golpes…"

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

**Parte Siete**

"**Aunque no lo demuestre"**

.- ¡Keeeeeeeh!…- Mousse se encontraba sentado en el tejado de una casa, luego de recibir el golpe de Shampoo se sentó a meditar un poco molesto- "No entiendo por que.. ¡Por qué! Por más que la insulte… Yo…"- dio un suspiró y dejo de pensar- "Definitivamente es mucho más fácil la materia que pensar en estas cosas, mucho lió para mí…"

* * *

.- "Odioso Mousse ¿Qué se ha creído¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme así¡Yo! Yo que siempre le aguanté sus tonteras… Que maldito ¡Uy lo detesto!"

Shampoo cerró sus ojos y trató de olvidarse de las palabras del muchacho, cosa muy difícil, aparte se estaba cumpliendo lo que Mousse dijo, el café gato estaba convirtiéndose en una pensión. El recién llegado fue apodado "Tsu-chan", por Ukyô, claro, ella era la única que llamaba a todo el mundo con esa confianza. Esto también se debió a que el chico no alcanzó a terminar su presentación, pero más que seguro mañana comenzaría el interrogatorio.

.- Shampoo, es hora de cerrar- dijo Cologne

En su vida Shampoo se había sentido más aliviada de estas palabras. Después de todo el día de arduo trabajo, que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de perseguir a Ranma. La chica suspiró al tiempo que dejaba de fregar platos y se acercaba a su abuela. Había dos nuevos huéspedes en el NekoHanten: Tsu-chan y Ryo-chan, obviamente, nombres puestos por Ukyô, y como tenían muchas habitaciones para huéspedes se quedaron allí.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en el colegio Furinkan, examen de química sorpresa, para probar las habilidades de los estudiantes. Ranma Saotome estaba más que perdido, pidiendo ayuda a todo el mundo, incluso a Shampoo, que le miraba por sobre su hombre y le daba la espalda. Desde que comenzaron las clases la pequeña amazona no se dirigía a Ranma, como si estuviera.. alejándose por que ya no lo quería.. Ranma dejó de mirar a Shampoo y se dio cuenta de que Mousse ya había terminado el examen, y trató de pedirle ayuda.

.- Oye Mousse…

.- Que quieres, Saotome?- preguntó el Chino inmediatamente, y Ranma se asombró de los oídos que tenía

.- Pues.. ¿Dame la cinco? –

.- Así que pidiendo respuestas¿No, Señor Saotome?- preguntó la profesora Hinako, con su apariencia de infante

.- Oiga sea buena niña y deje que Saotome pida ayuda, más que mal mi espíritu solidario quiere compartir mis conocimientos- dijo Mousse con una bella sonrisa, y sacando de la manga de su uniforme un yoyo.

* * *

.- Gracias por la ayuda

.- ¡Jeh¡Deberías agradecerme que intercedí, sino te abrían castigado solo y te abrían mandado al kinder garden!

Ambos muchachos estaban fuera de la sala cargando el típico y molesto cubo de agua. Por un momento Ranma recordó lo que tenían planeado con Akane; ayudar a Mousse. Le miró unos instantes, a lo que recibió un estúpido comentario por parte del chico, y como era de esperarse, comenzó con sus desatinos.

.- Así nunca le vas a gustar a Shampoo- dijo Ranma esquivando el cubo de agua que le lanzó Mousse

.- ¡Eh? Y quien quiere gustarle a esa fea amazona mala cocinera?- preguntó, aparentemente, molesto.

.- Sabes perfectamente que a ti te gusta- silencio por parte de ambos, solo se cruzaban miradas de 'no me digas', muy irónicas y continuaron su pelea- al parecer ya te diste por vencido

.- ¡Je, pasa que Shampoo no me gusta, ni me gustó, y mucho menos me gustará, solo fue una obsesión de infancia…

.- Pubertad y adolescencia- terminó Ranma- entiéndelo de una vez, Mousse, tú eres el único que la a amado de verdad, y que siempre la amará… aunque demuestres lo contrario…

Al chico Chino se sentó en el suelo mientras pensaba en las palabras de Ranma. ¿Sería todo eso cierto¿Acaso aún sentía algo por Shampoo¿Acaso su corazón siempre le pertenecería a ella? No. si quería aprender aquellas técnicas, tendría que hacer lo que se le ordenaba, y una de esas indicaciones era precisamente **'No enamorarse'**

Dentro del salón, Shampoo se encontraba repasando los apuntes que Tsuki le había prestado. Tsuki era una chica muy agradable, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, de linda figura y no se quedaba atrás al momento en competir con Shampoo. Al parecer Tsuki sentía algo por Mousse, mucho afecto, pero este se había puesto tan torpe que no notaba los detalles que ella tenía con él. Esa mañana a Mousse se le quedó el almuerzo en el NekoHanten, justamente por una pelea con Shampoo…

_.- ¡Hay maldición¡No me queda nada en la cabeza!- decía una complicada amazona al tiempo que ponía sus manos en su cabeza y trataba de entender las formulas químicas de un antiguo libro Chino. Estaba en su habitación a punto de bajar a tomar desayuno y fue interrumpida en sus lecciones por alguien. _

_.- ¡Ja! Eso es por que te única neurona la gastas en fregar platos y con eso te quedas¡Lela!- Mousse se asomó por la ventana mientras le sacaba la lengua, y como no tenía los lentes puestos no pudo ver a la gran velocidad que viajaba la enciclopedia hacia su cabeza. Como resultado, Mousse en el patio del NekoHanten sobándose la mejilla._

_.- ¡Tonto Mousse!- chillaba Shampoo mientras se sentaba a la mesa, observada por las cuatro personas ahí presentes- ¿Qué se ha creído¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme así¡Uy que coraje!_

_.- Oye Shampoo, no te hemos contado nada- dijo Ukyô tratando de cambiar de tema_

_.- Ni siquiera Ranma se comporta así con Akane.._

_.- ¿Ranma?- preguntó Ryoga alarmado- ¿Acaso te refieres a Ranma Saotome?_

_.- Sí, él va en mi escuela ¿Por qué¿Tienes algún problema con él?- preguntó Shampoo un poco menos enojada_

_.- ¡Je! Más que seguro Ranma ha vuelto a robar comida, pobre tipo, te la pasarás persiguiéndole y siempre se defenderá con sus trucos que nadie más conoce..- dijo Mousse que venía recién entrando, y dirigiéndose a Ryoga. Tuvo la mala suerte de quedar frente a Shampoo en la mesa- Aunque lo entiendo, pobre, soportando tus 'caricias', niña, al menos ahora está descansado tranquilamente de ti_

_.- ¡Ya cállate y déjame en paz!- estalló Shampoo golpeando fuertemente la mesa_

_.- Ya basta chicos, no es necesario pelear tan temprano- dijo Ukyô_

_.- Si, tienes razón, yo ya me voy que esta estúpida siga con sus berrinches sola- terminó al fin, saliendo de la sala y con un pedazo de pan en la boca y tomando su bicicleta con al que hacía las ordenes, perdiéndose se vista_

.- "Que se ha creído.. Tonto Mousse.. ¡No merece que me acuerde de él!"

.- ¿Shampoo?

.- ¿Eh?- Tsuki interrumpió sus pensamientos, mientras la miraba con inocencia trataba de preguntarle algo- ¿Qué ocurre, Tsuki?

.- Pues yo.. Yo quería saber.. Si tu tienes algo contra Mousse- dijo con voz casi inaudible Tsuki y un poco ruborizada

.- ¿Qué si tengo algo en su contra? Pues claro, es un estúpido, tarado, fanfarrón, mentiroso y aguafiestas, aparte de todo es un 'nerd'- comenzó Shampoo con su discurso- ¡Como si fuera poco no ve absolutamente nada! Es totalmente ciego y te confunde con cuanta cosa tiene delante¡¡Es un burro!

.- Wow¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó la castaña de la espada

.- ¿Y tu que diablos haces aquí?- preguntó Shampoo molesta- Esto es un colegio decente, no tienes nada que hacer aquí

.- ¡Ja! Solamente vine a buscar a Mousse.. Tengo la solución a todos sus problemas…

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

**Parte Ocho**

"**La solución para la ceguera de Mousse"**

.- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Shampoo con los ojos entrecerrados- dudo mucho que puedas solucionar sus problemas mentales y físicos, es un animal..!

.- ¡Con esto tengo bastante¡Y yo que pensaba en pedirte disculpas por todo lo que dije esta mañana, veo que no, sería rebajarme en vano, además que tu tampoco tienes la menor intención de reconciliarte conmigo!- Mousse acababa de entrar en el salón donde estaban todos sus compañeros incluyendo a Shampoo, que lo miraba arrepentida y sorprendida- bien, dime cual es la supuesta solución

.- Si me sigues te la digo- dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo, e inmediatamente salió de la sala y todos comenzaron a murmurar

.- Mousse, esa es una oferta muy tentadora, pero… quizás que te pedirá..- comentó Tsuki que se había acercado a Mousse para platicar más de cerca con él

.- Sea lo que sea, tengo que averiguarlo.

Mousse se lanzó por la ventana ante el asombro de todos y salió persiguiendo a la chica.. Que por cierto aún no sabía su nombre.

Al llegar, la vio entre la espesura del patio del Furinkan, descansando a la sombra del imponente árbol. El muchacho se acercó con lentitud y en silencio, observando con cuidado todo a su alrededor.

Como es costumbre en ese bendito colegio, salieron a espiarlo para ver que era lo que pasaba entre ambos

.- Oye sabes.. No me has dicho tu nombre.. – dijo Mousse con seriedad. Se sintió como la brisa soplaba y movía la hierba- O quizás no lo recuerdo..- continuó sobándose la cabeza al tiempo que sus compañeros de curso se caían al estilo anime por el comentario

.- Mei, Mei Feng- dijo la chica sin pararse ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Nuevamente el viento se hacía presente y con él un molesto silencio

.- ¿Vas a decirme la solución a mi ceguera, o no?- preguntó Mousse perdiendo la paciencia

.- Si, sí te la diré, pero antes con una condición- dijo la chica caminando hacía Mousse- Prométeme que no te enamorarás y no te casarás si no es con mi hermana

.- ¡Je! Ahí no puedo decirte nada…- dijo Mousse cruzándose de brazos y siendo observado por todos en silencio

.- En este momento le dirá que está enamorado de Shampoo- dijo Ranma que estaba detrás de la amazona, quien se ruborizó ligeramente

.- No, ahora le diré que es un insensible que no siente nada- dijo Akane que también estaba detrás de Shampoo, quien esta vez se enfadó un poco

.- Claro que no Akane, le dirá que ama a Shampoo- comenzó Ranma

.- ¿Tú eres bruto? A lo lejos se le nota que no tiene nada con ella- continuó Akane

.- ¡Pero aquí tú eres la bruta! Lo que pasa es que Mousse es muy tímido- la conversación comenzaba a subir de tono y todos centraban su atención en Akane y Ranma

.- ¿Muy tímido¿Muy tímido¿Te parece timidez la manera en como trata a la pobre de Shampoo?- continuando con el tono que utilizó Ranma

.- ¡Ja! Claro que es tímido, mira si Shampoo es toda malvada con él- ahora una venita en la cabeza de Shampoo, lo que indicaba que estaba molesta por el comentario- Es obvio que se cohibe

.- ¡No, lo que pasa es que ustedes los hombres son idiota!

.- ¡Ah no¿Y seguramente ustedes las mujeres son muy inteligentes, no¡Que tontería!

.- Oigan…

.- ¿Eh?- dijeron ambos al unísono, Mousse los estaba observando, muy, muy enfadado

.- ¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer que dedicarse a espiar?- preguntó empuñando su mano, mientras se dirigía hacía Mei- Vamos a hablar a otro lado- Dijo sujetándola y cargándola para llevarla lejos

.- ¿Ves lo que conseguiste Akane? Mousse se fue y ahora no sabemos qué hablarán…- dijo Ranma observando a su prometida

.- ¿Qué¿Y más encima es culpa mía? Tú empezaste Ranma, por lo tanto es TÚ culpa!

.- ¡Ya dejen de pelear! Yo quiero saber como van a mejorar el problema de Mousse, con o sin su ayuda, me enteraré- dijo Shampoo comenzando a correr en dirección que Mousse se había llevado a la muchacha.

* * *

.- Bien Mousse, con eso tus problemas de ceguera se solucionarán para siempre- dijo la chica dándole la espalda

.- Ah.. Rayos no me acostumbro..- dijo Mousse parpadeando dificultosamente

.- Pero ya verás que te acostumbrarás, las indicaciones están en el folleto que te di, puedes leerlas en clase- continuó al chica preparándose para dar un gran salto- ¡Nos vemos, Mousse!

.- Sí, adiós..- murmuró el muchacho mientras comenzaba a caminar como podía- Rayos como molesta.. ¡Mis ojos!

.- ¡Mousse!- llamó Shampoo melodiosamente con una hermosa sonrisa

.- ¿Eh¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él.. ¡Dirigiéndose a Shampoo sin tener las gafas puestas!

.- Pues.. Nada..- dijo Shampoo sorprendida, y al recibir esta respuesta Mousse continuó caminando hacía el salón – "No sé que le hizo a Mousse, pero de algo estoy segura, debe ser algún hechizo…"

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

**Parte Nueve**

"**Cocinando Okonomiyakis"**

Regresando al NekoHanten, Ukyô estaba enseñándole a los muchachos a cocinar Okonomiyakis, una tarea no muy fácil, pero que al parecer ninguno de los dos renunciaría. (N/a: bien, aquí si que está complicado, no se sabe si no renunciarían a no saber cocinar, o al amor de Ukyô XD) El que tenía más complicaciones era Ryoga, quien constantemente se quemaba con la plancha caliente cuando Ukyô le daba una recomendación, claro que Tsu-chan tampoco era el mejor. Se quemó cinco veces luego de que Ukyô le dijera a Ryoga que tenía que seguir el ejemplo de él, lamentándose después de ver lo que este hacía.

Pasadas las una de la tarde Ukyô comenzaba a resignarse y les dio unos minutos de libertad, y en esos minutos de libertad comenzó a ocurrir una catástrofe.

.- Ya sé quien eres tú..- dijo Ryoga cabizbajo- ¡Eres un maldito infeliz¿Cómo se te ocurre engañar así a Ukyô?

.- ¿Qué? Perdón, no sé de qué me estás hablando- se excusó un poco nervioso Tsu-chan

.- Y pensar que hasta hace unos días odiaba a Ranma ¡Tú eres más maldito que él!- comenzó a pelear Ryoga lanzándole puñetazos a Tsu-chan que lo evadía con dificultad

.- ¡Ryoga, deja de golpear a Tsu-chan¡Me voy a enfadar contigo!- dijo Ukyô ganándose delante de Tsu-chan

.- ¡Je¡Cobarde, como hozas ocultarte detrás de una dama!- dijo Ryoga mostrando sus grandes incisivos y empuñando su mano derecha al tiempo que hacía sonar sus huesos

.- ¡Yo no me escondo detrás de Ukyô!- dijo Tsu-chan aferrándose al hombro de la chica mientras gritaba desde detrás de ella- ¡Además no sé que bicho te picó para pelear así conmigo!

.- Tu sabes a que me refiero Tsu-kun..- dijo con un aire frío Ryoga, a lo que Tsu-chan tragó saliva sonoramente- hablaremos más tarde¿Entendido?

.- Sí…- dijo apenas Tsu-chan

.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Aquí?- preguntó Ukyô a su amigo, quien se deprimió inmediatamente

.- Nada.. No te preocupes..

Durante toda la noche Tsu-chan estuvo pensando en las palabras de Ryoga. Si se enteraban de quien era realmente, más que seguro lo echarían de ahí, y no quería ni volver a su casa ni alejarse de Ukyô.. De la linda Ukyô. Suspiró y se dio media vuelta en su futón. Mientras recordaba como la conoció…

_Una lluvia torrencial cubría la cuidad de Osaka. En ella, un pequeño de unos diez años estaba sentado en la cuneta. El frío que hacía le impedía moverse, y justo aquel día no llevaba consigo su chaleco. Era un poco descuidado, después de todo, por mucho dinero que tuvieran sus padres, no le prestaban atención, y muchas veces el chico ni siquiera almorzaba en el día por diversos problemas que le ponían sus hermanos mayores, y sus padres ni pendientes. Ese día fue de esos. Sacó el dinero que tenía, y con mucho esfuerzo caminó para ir a tomar el autobús. En la esquina, vio un puesto de comida rápida, por así decirlo, y como tenía mucha hambre, se dirigió allí. Estaban una niña y su padre, preparando los famosos 'Okonomiyakis', conocidos por todos como 'pizzas japonesas'. El pequeño Tsubasa se acercó para comprar una, y si querer, escuchó una conversación._

_.- Muy bien, Ukyô, quiero que seas la mejor preparando Okonomiyakis, y que después de clases de dediques de lleno a esto, nada de amigos, si quieres amigas sí, pero novios, ni hablar, te quitarán mucho tiempo¿Entendido?- preguntó un hombre de barba muy poblada en su rostro, mientras en su espalda cargaba una enorme espátula_

_.- Entendido, papá- dijo la chica comenzando a freír en una plancha unas exquisitas masas que le encantaban Tsubasa- Ten cuidado, si te acercas mucho a la plancha te quemarás..- advirtió la pequeña al chico, una vez su padre se había marchado _

_.- ¿Eh? Ah, si lo siento..- dijo Tsubasa alejándose rápidamente_

_.- Deberías irte a tu casa, hace mucho frío..- comentó Ukyô comenzando a calentar otro Okonomiyaki_

_.- Tu también…- dijo Tsubasa extendiéndole el dinero- dame dos_

_.- Si- dijo Ukyô sirviéndoselos ágilmente_

_.- Wow, cocinas muy bien- dijo Tsubasa sentándose en la cuneta nuevamente_

_.- ¿Ya habías comido entonces?- preguntó Ukyô_

_.- Sí, en mi casa las preparan muy a menudo, pero.. saben diferente..- comentó Tsubasa mientras devoraba su Okonomiyaki- a ti te saben bien por que las preparas con dedicación.._

_.- Ah, ya veo..- dijo Ukyô observando al chico- eres muy extraño¿sabias? _

_.- Sí, y tu muy bonita- contestó con una sonrisa, a lo que Ukyô se ruborizo_

_.- ¡Que pesado eres, mi papá tenía razón, todos los niños son unos antipáticos, yo me voy, y no me sigas!- diciendo esto, Ukyô arregló su carrito de Okonomiyakis y se marchó, ante la mirada atónita de Tsubasa- Sólo una cosa..- agregó la niña sin voltear a verlo- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_.- Tsubasa- contestó el pequeñín- ¿Por qué?_

_.- Por nada, solo curiosidad.. Adiós.. Tsubasa…- dijo casi en un murmullo y se marchó entre la niebla._

.- "Dudo mucho que me recuerde, más que mal, en ese minuto yo era 'normal' y todavía no me obsesionaba con ella.. Hay Ukyô.. Si supieras.. Si supieras…"

Y así se durmió Tsubasa Kurenai, el travestido que estaba locamente enamorado de Ukyô. (XD)

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

**Parte Diez**

"**Aún queda amor. ¡La prometida ninja ya está aquí!"**

Mousse se levantó muy animado aquella mañana. Observó su habitación, al lado de su mesa de noche estaba el regalo que Mei, la chica Japonesa, le había dado. Se dirigió al baño, como era temprano, no se encontraría con nadie. Se puso sus gafas para poder llegar sin tropezar con nada y se encaminó velozmente y se duchó de igual manera. Al llegar a su habitación, se puso el regalo de Mei. Mousse tomó su túnica blanca, pero inmediatamente cambió de parecer y se puso una color negro con lo que serían los puños, grises. Bajó a la parte de la entrada del NekoHanten ahí se encontró con Ryoga, que parecía no había dormido en toda la noche.

.- ¿Dónde.. Dónde está mi cuarto?- preguntó con una enormes ojeras

.- Eh, por aquí- dijo Mousse observando como Ryoga gateaba por la escalera- si gustas te cargo..

.- ¿No sería mucha molestia?- preguntó Ryoga con brillo en los ojos- tengo mucho sueño

.- Eh, no claro..- contestó Mousse con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Cargó a Ryoga en su espalda, sin saber que era observado por la pequeña amazona, quien atónita comprobaba que aún era un buen chico. Una vez llegaron al cuarto de Ryoga, Mousse se aseguró de que Ryoga entrara y de que por ningún motivo se perdiera. Una vez hubo terminado su buena acción, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar las cosas para tomar desayuno. Como no era bueno cocinando, tuvo que resignarse a poner la mesa, calentar el agua y poner el pan en el horno, cuando llegó la salvación. Escuchó unos pasos, demasiado livianos para ser de un chico, y como sabía que ella tenía el sueño liviano, estaba seguro de que era ella.

.- Ah, que bien Ukyô, no moriré de ham– se detuvo al ver que no era Ukyô, sino Shampoo. Dejó su amabilidad a un lado para comenzar con su antipatía- ¿Qué quieres enana?

.- Comer, palote- dijo Shampoo sacándole la lengua mientras se acercaba a ver el pan que había en el horno- ni siquiera fuiste a comprar, tarado, este pan está duro

.- ¿Qué, acaso te gusta blando?- preguntó él con perversión en su rostro

.- El pan, sí- dijo Shampoo con el ceño fruncido

.- Si ya sé, yo me refería al pan, no tienes por que especificar..- dijo Mousse con picardía- como sea, tu también tienes pies ¿Por qué no vas tú?

.- Por que estoy en pijama- dijo sacando la lengua nuevamente Shampoo, mientras que Mousse la observaba de pies a cabeza- por cierto¿Qué te hiciste?

.- Nada…- respondió con sencillez el muchacho que observaba el pequeño horno

.- Ah, es que té vez más guapo, y.. Ya no usas tus gafas..- comentó Shampoo dejando a Mousse desconcertado y subiendo a su habitación

¿En verdad Shampoo pensaba que se veía guapo? Y bueno en realidad aunque eso pensara ya no importaba mucho, supuestamente él tendría que entrenar y dejar sus emociones atrás, esa era su gran tarea…

_.- Escúchame bien, Mousse, en dos días más iremos a entrenar a las montañas, así que espero estés dispuesto a todo con tal de ser tan fuerte como Ranma…- la voz de un viejo se dirigía hacía Mousse de una manera muy preocupada. El anciano era de baja estatura, tenía poco pelo, blanco, arriba de las orejas y unos grandes ojos negros, que estaban cerrados pensando en la propuesta que le hizo al muchacho_

_.- No, yo seré más fuerte que él, así tenga que morir en el intento.- dijo Mousse de la manera más fría, su voz se oyó de ultratumba, haciendo que el anciano lo mirara fijamente- no dejaré que vuelva a hablarme así, no le permitiré a ella que me vea solo como una piedra en su camino.. Voy a demostrarle a todo el mundo de lo que soy capaz…_

Estas palabras vinieron a la mente de Mousse, que estaba sumamente preocupado, ya que el día de marcharse a entrar era hoy, alguien notó su preocupación. Bajando las escales venía Cologne, se acercó al muchacho silenciosamente y hasta que estuvo segura de que no la vio, habló.

.- ¿Qué es lo que te perturba, joven Mousse?- preguntó con aire maternal la anciana, sacando de sus pensamientos al susodicho

.- ¿Eh? Ah, nada, tonterías mías…- dijo, y salió de la cocina para irse a su habitación.

_.- Romper todas las relaciones de amistad que lograste crear… Tú eres demasiado débil para sentir y expresar a la vez, además de pelear… deberías conformarte con la poca fuerza que tienes…_

_.- No, yo quiero ser fuerte…- dijo Mousse empuñando su mano de manera que demostraba su fuerza y su impotencia_

_.- ¿Para qué?- preguntó el anciano mirándolo fijamente a los ojos_

_.- Para proteger… para protegerla… a ella…- terminó el muchacho cabizbajo_

_.- Quizás esto sea demasiado para ti, Mousse, deberías resignarte…_

_.- ¡No¡Yo escogí esto! Yo quiero luchar por lo que tengo… Para proteger a los que me rodean, para demostrarles de una buena vez que no soy un idiota, que me puedo valer por mí mismo…_

_.- Si haces esto, que sea por ti, no por nadie más, por ti, Mousse, para demostrarte a ti mismo que no eres una basura, que lo que digan los demás poco te importe, después de todo, al final siempre te tendrás únicamente a ti…_

.- Anciana Cologne- dijo desde la escalera Mousse. Estaba cabizbajo, por lo tanto Cologne no pudo ver su rostro, ni sus ojos, pero se veía mal.. psicológicamente mal.

.- ¿Sí, hijo?- preguntó Cologne con una sonrisa, que como nunca espero ver Mousse, mostraba mucho afecto.. Hacía él..

.- Yo.. Yo quiero saber sí.. Es correcto sacrificar lo único que tengo para mejorar…- dijo Mousse mirando el suelo muy triste

.- Depende de muchas cosas; qué es lo que sacrificas, qué es lo que ganas.. y para qué lo ganas…- dijo Cologne

.- Sí.. Después de todo.. Quizás debo hacerlo… Gracias anciana Cologne- dijo Mousse con una sonrisa melancólica a la anciana y continuó con su camino.

.- "Este muchacho, se ve que aún siente algo por mi bisnieta, pero ¿Cómo podrá decírselo como antes? A lo mejor nunca volverá a ser el chico honesto que era antes de odiar a Shampoo…"

* * *

Ranma iba caminando junto con su prometida Akane hacía el colegio Furinkan, como de costumbre, después de una pelea, ambos iban en silencio, hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien interrumpió su convivencia.

.- ¡Deja de seguirme!- se oía la voz de una chica mientras pedaleaba con fuerza sobre su bicicleta- Hay mucha calle ¿Por qué tienes que ir precisamente por donde yo voy?

.- ¡Je¡Eso quisieras¡Yo voy por aquí por que es el atajo para llegar al colegio, no por que quiera irte viendo la lencería…- gritó Mousse desde su bici, causando un exagerado rubor en el rostro de Shampoo- además, que no se te olvide que vas en bici y con ¿Falda?

.- ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!- le contestó Shampoo mirando a Mousse por sobre su hombro

.- Puede que a mí no, pero quizás a Saotome sí- dijo Mousse. Shampoo frenó en seco justo antes de atropellar a Ranma que había bajado para contemplar el espectáculo de los muchachos Chinos

.- ¿Se puede saber por que tanto escándalo?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba a la pareja que se lanzaba miradas de desprecio

.- ¡Mousse está molestándome!- acusó Shampoo

.- Acúsala con tu mamá, kiko- dijo Mousse en tono burlón (n/a: y que tiene que ver kiko aquí? XD)- Ja, yo me voy, sigue peleando solo, bruja enana

y diciendo eso, Mousse tomó su bici y pasó como un rayo por el lado de Shampoo, que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse

.- ¡Uy¡Es el chico más antipático que he conocido en mi vida!- se quejó Shampoo echando humo por las orejas

.- Quizás no deberías tomarlo tanto en cuenta..- sugirió Akane

.- No, yo estoy segura que es culpa de esa China inmigrante- dijo Shampoo con rencor en sus ojos

.- Oh, valla Shampoo, has mejorado tu japonés ¿Has tomado algún curso?- preguntó Ranma con una bella sonrisa, pero que aún así molestó a Shampoo

.- Ranma no es correcto burlarse de las personas- dijo Akane un poco enojada

.- ¿Burlarse¿Shampoo, me estoy burlando de ti?- preguntó con asombro el chico de la trenza, y se asombró aún más ante la afirmativa de la chica China- No es cierto, yo jamás me burlaría de ti..

.- Como sea, sino queremos llegar tarde mejor apresurémonos..

Para sorpresa de todos, la que interrumpió a Ranma no fue Akane, sino Shampoo, que tomó su bici y rápidamente se marchó, dejando al par de prometidos totalmente desconcertados. Hace cuanto Shampoo no se le lanzaba a los brazos de Ranma gritándole cuanto lo amaba, a no lo sabían, pero de lo que sí estaban seguros era de que algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

* * *

Ya quedaba poco tiempo para entrar a clases, Mousse iba lo más rápido que podía en su bici, claro esta que le había hecho algo para que no cualquier persona la utilizara, algo así como un peso extra para que costara demasiado mover las piernas, ya que había escuchado que en todo momento se debía entrenar, y nunca bajar la guardia.

Observaba la entrada del colegio, alguien se aproximaba con un extraño artefacto en su mano. Ya estaba muy cerca de Mousse y este alcanzó a reaccionar chantándole la rueda delantera de su bicicleta en el rostro. Observó más atentamente los rasgos del hombre y se acercó. Inmediatamente, el hombre estiró su mano derecha con la que sostenía el objeto y lo acercó al cabello de Mousse, estuvo a punto de cortarlo cuando Mousse retrocedió y en una maravillosa maniobra logró quedar sentado sobre su bicicleta a un par de metros del sujeto.

.- ¿Qué rayos le pasa, viejo!- preguntó Mousse muy enojado, ya que casi le corta la oreja

.- Mmm, valla, no esperaba a otro muchacho con el cabello más largo que Saotome…- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maniática (n/a: es así como mi mente infantil lo recuerda xD)

.- ¿Saotome?- dijo Mousse con incredulidad- ¿Qué tiene que ver Saotome conmigo?- preguntó ahora molestó y tirando su bici lejos- bien viejo, si quiere pelear ¡Adelante, aquí estoy!

.- Oh no, Mousse va a pelear con el director…- se oyó una voz cerca del chico cegato

.- ¿Qué¿Este loco es el director?- preguntó Mousse indicando al hombre que lucía una camisa multicolor junto con unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban a la rodilla

.- ¡Así es, y apenas termine de cortarte el cabello te arrepentirás!- el director se lanzó al ataque, sus movimientos eran lentos, por tanto Mousse podía esquivarlos con facilidad

.- ¿Eso es todo, anciano?- preguntó aburrido- las verdad… ¡ESPERABA ALGO MUCHO MEJOR DE USTED!

Con eso, Mousse de un solo puñetazo mandó al director a surcar los cielos, mientras era aplaudido por sus sorprendidos compañeros.

Shampoo, Ranma y Akane habían llegado justo cuando Mousse lanzó al viejo director volando, la verdad se sorprendieron de que tuviera.. Fuerza. Ya que como muchacho tranquilo que era, se esperaban un debilucho que sin sus trucos bajo la manga- literalmente- no pudiera hacer nada.

No paso mucho tiempo, Shampoo logró acercarse a Mousse, comenzaron a discutir y una cortina de humo evito que su pelea se siguiera desarrollando, un grupo de personas, hombres vestidos de negro apareció frente a ellos, uno cargaba a Shampoo. Vestían completamente de negro, con filtros en sus pies, la negra tela cubría sus rostros. Eran ninjas. Uno destacó de entre los demás por su pequeña estatura y su bien formada figura dejaba ver que era mujer. Habló.

.- Mu-Tzu…- dijo una voz femenina mientras dejaba ver sus fríos ojos en dirección al muchacho

.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Mousse mostrando los dientes

.- Tenemos a esta mujer, no querrás que le pase algo malo¿O sí?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa

.- Kh! Ese es un truco sucio, digno de un Ninja!- gritó Mousse causando el enfado de la chica

.- ¡Cállate Mu-Tzu! Cómo descendiente de mi familia de Ninjas, te he escogido como mi prometido por la capacidad que tienes de hacer aparecer armas.. No es magia, sin embargo es un truco muy hábil, el cual quiero compartas con nosotros…- dijo la muchacha más calmada- Sino, ella sufrirá las consecuencias…

.- ¡SHAMPOOOOO!- gritó Mousse, antes de que los Ninjas desaparecieran sin dejar rastro.…

…**Continuara…**

**Fin del capítulo Dos

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola! Bien a puesto que más de alguno debe tener la cara de "What?" XD bien, les explico, quedé tan obsesionada con los mangas que rallé firme la papa XD por eso el capi es como estilo manga, por eso está dividido en partes :P ya ps, nada más aparte de eso, para la ultima parte me puse a investigar u.u así que si alguien quedo con duda de por qué escogieron a Mousse y no a otro, me dice y yo le explico xD sin más, adios y cuidense mucho! se depide...

**:.·.:Frani-Chan:.·.:  
**

* * *


End file.
